Cinderella: Another Story
by Hermione's-Purple-Quill78
Summary: Cinderella wished to be carried by the wind to a distant place where beautiful creatures dwell. Where a kind heart was vital, and she would not be ignored, or treated like nothing more than a rag doll. T for character death, and mild gore. Enjoy :


Cinderella: Another Story

It was quiet. Too, quiet. Cinderella sat upon the cracked window sill in her bedroom, overlooking the magnificent palace in which she inhabited.

There where towering trees above which cast off playful shadows on the blowing grass below. The sun shone brightly, and its beams sparkled with an abstract glow.

Sometimes Cinderella wished she was a sunbeam. That would be the talk of the town. Cinderella, the girl who became a sunbeam, the girl who was free… Cinderella…

Cinderella guessed that it was growing late, and she hadn't realized how long she'd been sitting there. Oh how angry the stepsister shall be! Cinderella had neglected her chores for at least two hours. She had a growing feeling in her heart that her step sisters would call her down soon. Maybe her stepmother, whom had been growing old, and frail, would call her too. Evil step mother stayed in bed all the time, and sat coughing and smoking. That's what she gets!

Cinderella was definitely not in the mood for chores. She then felt a drafty breeze blow in through the window on her.

Cinderella wished to be carried by the wind to a distant place where beautiful creatures dwell. Where a kind heart was vital, and she would not be ignored, or treated like nothing more than a rag doll.

"Cinderella," There was a distant call from downstairs, and Cinderella nearly fell to the hard cold floor. "Cinderella," said the voice again.

"I'm coming," Cinderella moaned, she dragged her feet across the room. She was about to wrap her hand around the door knob, but something stopped her.

She turned to see the beautiful scenery outside, the window ajar. Oh wow she longed to linger here, and stay forever! Oh how beautiful the sun was… How beautiful the sunbeams… How beautiful the trees… If only if only "Oh, why must I listen to everything they tell me to do?" Cinderella asks, as she takes a seat on her bed.

She stared for a while at the door. She could go, and answer to her stepsister's call, or she could let the wind whisk her away. Cinderella languished, but she did not abjure.

She new that whatever her step sisters had in store for her would be and arduous task, and the temptation of riding a cloud into the distance was almost tempting enough to do. "What am I to do? For I would have committed a horrible iniquity to disobey my stepsisters…" Cinderella sobbed, as she buried her face in her hands.

"CINDERELLA," called her step, sister. Cinderella did not answer.

"I'm sick of this. I will not do anything for them anymore!" Said Cinderella, She stomped across the room, and headed to the closet. She tore through her few belongings, packing them in her rucksack. "I won't, I won't, And I WON'T!" Shouted Cinderella, she ripped her rags off, and dug for her best dress.

It was brown, plain brown. "Oh, how horrible this dress is." Cinderella scoffed to her self, as she tied her hair up. She scurried around the room quickly. She intended to leave, and she did not mean to come back.

Towards the door, Cinderella locked it. She couldn't have the step sisters coming in during her great escape. Cinderella huffed, and puffed as she looked through the window. " Oh, how am I to get out, though." She whimpered.

"CINDERELLA," Shouted her step sister once more, but Cinderella ignored this. "I shall just jump." She clambered onto the sill of her window, and stood. Her arms outstretched.

She was about to jump, but the pounding of fists upon her door hesitated her fall. "CINDERELLA," called one of the step sisters, though Cinderella could not tell which one had been calling her name.

Cinderella attempted to evade the voice shouting her name, but bound to its horrible noise was she. "CINDERELLA," The voice went on. "YOU CANNOT HIDE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO, HMM? YOU SIMPLY MUST COME OUT AT SOME POINT!" The voice cried.

There merely wasn't much Cinderella could do. She had taken a seat on the floor, lamenting for her self.

"Why me," She's now asking with self pity.

The angry noises from outside the door began to subside. Evil step sister was growing tired from her constant vociferating. Cinderella remained quiet, though. She suspected the Evil step sister was trying to make her think they'd gone, when she still stood outside the door listening attentively.

Cinderella could no longer sit on this cold rock. She very carefully stood up, but she did not hear a peep. She tiptoed across that stone floor, and up to the door.

She held her ear to the wooden door, and she can hear heavy breathing. Cinderella now notices a small knot in the wooden door. She can see an ear through the knot.

Cinderella had to get the step sister to leave. She quietly advanced to her rucksack, which she left on the floor behind. She grasped the rucksack, and pulled out a small knife. Cinderella sighed for she had no desire to hurt anyone.

She tip toes back to the door, and takes a deep breathe.

The ear is still behind the knot.

Cinderella examined the knife in her hands. She couldn't hurt any one! Could she? She was now growing scared, and was so unsure, but she clenched the knife in her fist.

"I must do it." Said she, She held the knife behind her, and slowly guided the thing in through the knot. Cinderella hesitated, and a tear fell down her face. But she jammed the knife through.

Thump. Evil step sister fell to the floor, dead.

Cinderella pulled the knife out from the knot, and stared at the blood upon its blade. This blood was not normal. It was black with evilness, and vane. Cinderella let the knife fall from her hand, and it clattered to the floor. She new that Evil step sister had to be dead.

She could not believe that she'd just killed her step sister. Her heart filled with iniquities of guilt. She had murdered, a sin that cannot be forgiven. The deficiency of it all was over powering, and Cinderella felt short of breathes.

Cinderella dropped to the floor in a sitting position. Beads of sweat glided near her brow. Her heart filled with malfeasance. Anger, denial, hurt! Cinderella's feelings were too difficult to overcome.

"I must go," Cinderella whimpered, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Go I must!" She wiped the foul blood upon her knife on the covers of her bed, and slipped it back in her rucksack. "I'll never come back!" Cinderella rushed across the stone cold floor, and stood upon the sill of her window once again.

She took a deep breathe. "How am I to fall without injuring myself too badly?" She asked, She looked down to see the rose bushes that she'd been tending to for the past few months.

She new from experience that the thorns were sharp, "I'll recover," She said. "The wounds can't be too severe."

Just as dear old Cinderella was about to fall, she heard footsteps. A screech was heard.

"OH! MY DEAR POOR SISTER," Some thing evil yelled,

Cinderella's heart clenched, her stomach twisted, and her throat tightened. Cinderella stepped off of the sill of the window, as the whales of the other Evil step sister was heard. Her cries were like daggers in the throat, like a bullet to the heart.

"The fault is mine…" she whispers, the guilt of murder was eating Cinderella alive, as she listened. The cries continued on… "I have to get the rid of her…" Cinderella whispered, though she was hesitant to do so.

Cinderella turned to see her knife slightly protruding from the rucksack on her back. She pulled it off, and took the knife out. "No, I can't use you again." She said.

Her eyes flashed to the golden candlestick upon her dresser. She stomped towards the evil thing, and held it in her grip. "I can't do this, but I must…" She comes towards the door, and peeked her eye through the knot. She can see her Evil step sisters. One dead one grieving over the others body. Cinderella's teeth clenched. "But what if I just knock her out for the time being?" Cinderella asks herself, holding on to the candlestick. "Yes... That's much better from murder"

Cinderella grasped the knob of the door, and quickly turned it. The door opened, and she flung it behind her. Though the protruding lock of the door prevented it from closing.

Evil step sister looked up, her beautiful face drenched with tears. Cinderella fingered the candlestick which she held behind her.

"Look what you've done." Said Evil step sister, her eyes were blood shot, her nostrils flaring, everything about her face was so very angry. Frightening, but beautiful.

"I-I-I-I haven't done anything..." Cinderella lies,

"YES YOU HAVE!" Evil step sister screeched, as she grasped a brick from the stone floor. She cut her fingers trying to pries it from the floor. With much effort, the bloody handed girl managed to rip the brick away, and she threw it, but Cinderella ducked, so close to a perilous death.

Cinderella took a deep breathe, and slowly approached the girl who had turned away, sitting in pool of her sister's blood.

Cinderella teared up as she held the candlestick behind her, and swung to the back of Evil stepsister's head. The girl slid of of her sister, now laying flat on the floor.

Her eyes, glassy stared up at Cinderella. A smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Cinderella," she croaked, "I'm sorry... Tell mom I love h-" She was cut off with her own death, and Cinderella broke down, overwhelmed. She cried so hard, as hyperventilation was taking it's toll.

Little voices spoke in Cinderella's head. _You'll never be free now, never be free..._ Said the evil voices.

Cinderella really had to leave now. She stood, still with tear filled eyes, and looked down at the two dead sisters. She couldn't bare to stay here and look at them any longer.

She turned back into her room, and made sure everything was together. Her rucksack strapped to her back again.

When she would jump she would not be disturbed, for Evil stepmother was too frail to bother Cinderella. Cinderella climbed up to the sill of the window once more, and without looking back she jump from the high if the castle.

Everything whipped past her, and there was finally the sound of her own cracking bones when she landed.

Cinderella laid there in a rose bush with a pitiful smile that she wore on her face. "What have I done?" She asks, and she slipped out of the living. Cinderella was dead, for she did not deserve to keep her life.

_**Murder. **__A__** sin for which there is "no forgiveness"**____**(D. & C. 42:79)**__** (Doctirine & Covenants) **_

_**Now Cinderella awaits in hell.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
